In an automotive vehicle, limited space is allotted beneath or in front of the instrument panel for the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. In vehicles having a single zone system compactly designed to fit within the allotted space, it is sometimes desirable to provide an additional temperature-controlled zone. A system with multiple temperature-controlled zones allows the driver and passenger to have separate controls of the temperature in their respective zone thereby maximizing the comfort of each individual. Extending the zone system even further to provide a separate control for the rear seat region, for example, may also be desirable.
Single zone systems are generally designed to optimally utilize the amount of available space in a given type of vehicle as well as to conform to the shape of that space. When a dual zone system is designed, it generally must conform to the same size and shape, thereby requiring additional functions to be added without utilizing any extra space. Moreover, when a dual zone system is provided for a particular vehicle line, it is often desired to offer to customers the option of a less expensive single zone system as well. However, the designing and tooling of different systems is sometimes prohibitive for some vehicle models.
HVAC modules produced for use in vehicles typically provide temperature control either to a single zone or to dual zones, i.e., the entire HVAC module is dedicated to one or the other. HVAC modules that have the capability of providing temperature control for an additional zone are specifically designed, tooled and manufactured for the exact number of zones. The production volume (or number of vehicles) for multiple zone modules is typically much lower than that for single or dual zone modules. As such, it is much more expensive to design such a multiple zone module for so few vehicles. Additionally, it would be disruptive to the manufacturing cell and the manufacturing process in general to be forced to build an entirely different HVAC module to achieve an additional temperature-controlled zone.
The HVAC units of the prior art provide for multiple, separate streams of temperature-conditioned air being fed to multiple zones. U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,464 B2 to Kinmartin, et al. provides for an independent mixing valve sub-assembly which includes a casing defining a cold bias inlet, a hot bias inlet and a second zone inlet and a mechanism attaching the casing to the housing of a HVAC module, with the cold bias inlet, the hot bias inlet and the second zone inlet of the mixing valve sub-assembly in sealed engagement with a cold bias outlet, a hot bias outlet and a second zone outlet of a HVAC module, respectively. The mixing valve sub-assembly may provide one or more streams of temperature-controlled air. Accordingly, different mixing valve sub-assemblies may be attached to one universal HVAC module to provide varying numbers of temperature zones.
The HVAC units of the prior art provide for multiple, separate streams of temperature-conditioned air being fed to multiple zones. U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,833 B2 to Auer, et al. provides for an HVAC unit including an evaporator, a heater core, a blower, a plurality of blending chambers and an insert mounted within the housing. The insert controls the flow of conditioned air from the blending chambers thus providing multiple separate streams of temperature-conditioned air to multiple zones.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,772,833 B2 and 7,832,464 B2 are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety.
Although the prior art provides for an HVAC unit capable of producing multiple temperature-controlled streams of air to be fed to multiple vehicle zones, a different HVAC unit must be designed and tooled for each discrete number of temperature-controlled streams, i.e., an entirely different HVAC unit for each number of independently temperature-controlled streams for different zones.
Traditional heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) modules use partition walls extending up to the evaporator in the HVAC module to provide multiple streams of conditioned airflow. These multiple streams of airflow are used to achieve multi-zone climate control in the associated vehicle passenger compartment. Dual-zone or tri-zone climate control systems based upon this type of HVAC module are frequently employed in modern passenger vehicles. Due to operating capacity and packaging constraints, two separate and partitioned HVAC modules are occasionally employed in large vehicles, such as suburban utility vehicles (SUV) and mini-vans, to achieve multi-zone operation, where one module is installed in the area of the vehicle dash and another in the area of the trunk.
However, implementation of the traditional, partitioned, dual HVAC module approach is problematic. For example, they can require excessive packaging space in the host vehicle, more air ducts, more lines and fittings, more refrigerant (typically about 2 extra lbs.), more coolant, more mass, higher operating noise levels, higher cost and increased system complexity that often translates into elevated quality and warranty issues. Such systems require more energy and larger supporting components such as compressors, water pump, condenser, alternator, line sets and ducts. As a consequence, the dual module approach results in increased vehicle fuel consumption and increased exhaust emissions. All of these items significantly contribute to overall vehicle cost and operating costs.